Talk:G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization
Should I start Working on a Cobra Chain of Command? Kadjem 03:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cobra Chain of Command I think I have one in a Word file. Shall I find and post it, and then you can just make changes as desired? B) --BZero 16:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Works for me Kadjem 21:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll try to get to it tomorrow, which is the first chance I'll get to sit down for five minutes without interruption. B) --BZero 18:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Recent Change: Going toundo the changes. Something really screwy happened. Not sure who did it, or what the did, but... ICK. Kadjem 01:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Epic Fail.... Kadjem 01:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Mercer's a rank 9? That's.... umm... HIGH, in my humble opinion... Kadjem That's the rank from one of his filecards. I figured they had to give him a high pay grade to lure him over since he's a merc, and he sells himself as a valuable source of Cobra intel. They prolly put him in charge of the Renegades and send him on missions they'll never admit happened... --BZero 17:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) We can pretend Version 2 of his toy never came out! Honestly though, would the Joes trust an Ex-Viper that much? I kno Scarlett would be watching him like a... Forgive the Pun, a Hawk, waiting for him to screw up. Besides, doesn't that mean he outranks Slaughter? And the Renegades are Slaughters :P Kadjem 17:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * Dunno. I'm leaving it for now. If we get an actual fachead, or player for Mercer, we can deal with it then. B) I hate to ask... Is there a way to lock edits to registered members only? :( Kadjem 01:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * I just had the same idea. Done. --BZero 04:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) * Ok, Maybe even I shouldn't Screw wth it... OUCH! Kadjem 19:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * You broke the Internet! I'll try to fix when I'm not crazy-busy at work. --BZero 20:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * I brokes the whole Internetz! I good! :D Kadjem 20:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * heh. I may have to change it from a table to simple text so everyone else doesn't keep breaking it. --BZero 19:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) * I even tried it in Source Code mode, and it was ugly... I'll just let you know what changes need to be made, fom now on :P Kadjem 19:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Source Code mode I *only* edit in Source Code mode, which is why I don't break things. ;) Yeah, until I get around to reformatting it, leave a comment on this Talk page and I'll add it. B) --BZero 20:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Additions Should Probably Add in the following: Right above Rank 10: Joint Cheif's of Staff (Pentagon),Above Them, Jugglers, Above Them,or in Congruance with them, snce they are Secret, The Secretary of Defense, and Above that, The President. Kadjem 23:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) * Do you think they really count as Joes? --BZero 17:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * Hmmm... Maybe not. Kadjem 14:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) * Maybe a mention on the United States page, or the US Military page? * Didn't know we had those... NOW I KNOW! (Come on, what's the next line?)Kadjem 03:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Mara Might be time for Mara to get a promotion... --Kadjem 21:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) * I'd be OK with that. =) --BZero 22:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) * Hey! This Flood TP would be the perfect opportunity for that!--BZero 00:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) KIA I added KIA and Oktober Guard so that people would look at the rank lists and say, "But where is ___?" Answer: THEY'RE DEAD! ;) --BZero 22:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Age/Ranks Trying to work out how old people are, so I'm posting my notes here so I can find them. ;) Admiral Elmo Russell Zumwalt, Jr., USN was the youngest naval officer ever promoted to Rear Admiral, at age 44. He also was the youngest four-star Admiral in U. S. naval history, and the youngest to serve as Chief of Naval Operations, at age 49. -- The average age on the Nimitz was 22. -- The law also dictates that all naval flag officers retire by age 62, although this can be delayed until age 64 if the Navy secretary or defense secretary grants an extension, and flag officers may even serve until age 66 at the president’s discretion. BZero (talk) 17:45, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Charles Gaouette (Rear Adm. in 2013)... is a 1977 graduate of Point Loma High School--BZero (talk) 18:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC)